Stranded in Baker Street
by WeepingWhovian
Summary: AU crossover - The Lodger. The Doctor lands in Baker Street when the TARDIS takes off with Amy inside and without him. So he becomes Sherlock Holmes' lodger to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! So, I did it. I wasn't planning to start writing here when I made an account, but I got some ideas and I had to write them! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Be sure to review and tell me what you liked and/or didn't like or if I got some facts wrong :)_

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS while pulling levers and pressing buttons. He was really excited. "Come on, Amy! This is going to be BRILLIANT! The fifth moon of Cinda Calista is _beautiful_!" He shouted as he ran towards the door.

Amy grinned at him and looked at the screens as she tried to understand what all of the symbols meant. There were always odd symbols on the screen that she couldn't understand, and probably never would either. But it was worth a try.

The Doctor opened the door and popped his head out. He looked around and shook his head. What he saw was definitely not the fifth moon of Cinda Calista. "Hm.. This isn't right." He said slowly to himself and closed the door quickly as he said, "Amy! Pull that yellow lever over there, quick." He started going towards the TARDIS console.

"Which yellow lever? Almost all of the levers are yellow!" She replied frantically and looked at all of the yellow levers.

"The right yellow lever!" The Doctor told her hurriedly while looking around at the buttons. He had tried to simplify the name of the right yellow lever to her, but apparently she could not understand it.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently and threw them both onto the floor. The Doctor got up and ran to the console. This wasn't supposed to happen. And he was positive it wasn't very good. He found the right yellow lever and pulled it quickly.

"It's okay, I pulled the right yellow lever. We should be in the right place soon." He said to Amy reassuringly while she got up and went down under the TARDIS console to fix whatever was wrong. While the TARDIS flew through the Vortex, he tinkered and pulled. After a short while the ship landed again with the familiar VWORP VWORP noise. Amy ran towards the door first this time and looked out.

"Doctor, are you out of practice or something? I don't think this is that moon you were talking about." She looked at the madman as he came up the stairs. "You never know until I've looked, Pond!" He told her and pulled the girl away from the door before he walked out and looked around him.

"Right. No, Amy, this is definitely not the fifth moon of Cinda Calista." Said the Doctor. It was not a moon at all, in fact. What he was looking at was actually an alley in Baker Street, London. At least it was more discreet than being in the actual street. While he was thinking, the TARDIS shook him off and started to leave. "Amy!" yelled the Doctor, but there was nothing he could do. There was, however, a small earpiece lying on the ground saying, "Doctor! Doctor! Can you hear me?" The TARDIS must have left it for him. He picked it up and fastened it in his ear as he responded, "Amy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Doctor, I'm okay. What happened?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out. Might take some time, though. Whatever stopped the TARDIS from sticking around must be big."

"Just make sure you find it out before I get lost in here!"

"Yes. I think I have an idea of where I am too." said the Doctor slowly.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was playing the violin. Very loudly at that. He pressed his fingers at random places on the violin strings so he made annoying sounds. He had grown tired of shooting bullets at the wall in his flat, especially after John had moved out. That had been more entertaining when John had yelled at him for doing it.

John had moved in with his new girlfriend not long ago, but Sherlock knew it probably wouldn't last very long. He wasn't going to say so, though. John could figure it out himself. Besides, he did come over to visit him anyway.

Still, the flat was strikingly empty now. Maybe Sherlock should get a lodger until John came back. "Pff, who would want to live with me, even for a few days?" he said to himself as the violin bow stopped moving. "Except for John, that is. And he's moved out."

Sherlock did not hear a blue police box materialising and dematerialising with a VWORP VWORP in an alley in Baker Street. He did not hear a tall man with floppy hair, a bow tie, and a tweed jacket yelling "Amy!". What he _did _hear was a knocking on the door of his flat one day later. The highly functioning sociopath stood up and went to the door. When he opened it, a tall man with floppy hair, a bow tie, tweed jacket and an earpiece in his ear was standing there, smiling goofily at him. "Hello! I'm your new lodger." said the man.

**So that's the first chapter! It's a little short, but I'll try to work on the chapter lengths. I would be happy if you reviewed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here's chapter 2! I'm sorry I used so much time, but I haven't had much time to write and I haven't been very motivated to write. Horrible excuse, I know! I'll try to update faster from now on. Hope you like it!_

Sherlock looked at the man and frowned slightly. He couldn't seem to be able to deduct him. This annoyed him very much, because he was usually able to deduct anyone, but this man... This man who just turned up on his doorstep was very hard to deduct. Well, he had an earpiece in his ear. The man was probably keeping in touch with someone.

"I'm not looking for a lodger," said Sherlock slowly. _Not yet anyway_, he thought. "How can you possibly know that I have room for one more?"

"Guess I was just lucky. And so are you! More lucky than you know," replied the man with a sort of crazed look. He handed Sherlock a bag full of money. "I'm not going to stay long, just a while. Here, have some rent. That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Is it a lot? Looks like a lot." Sherlock looked at the money as the man made his way into the apartment that was 221 Baker Street. It was a lot of money, maybe three months' rent, but the man didn't seem to mind that. He looked like he was more interested in the apartment.

Sherlock closed the door after himself and looked at the man again. "You just come in here and give me a bag of money and want to be my lodger. Who are you?" asked the sociopath.

The Doctor smiled at him while looking around, maybe for something unusual? Why was he doing that? "I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor. I don't know why. I call me the Doctor too…Still don't know why." Sherlock frowned at this, but didn't say anything. "And you are Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" said the man. The Doctor looked like a man that was very pleased with himself. This annoyed Sherlock even more when he couldn't deduct him. Also, he kept looking at the other apartment that was in the building.

"Yes, that's me."

"Who lives in the other apartment?" asked the Doctor.

"No one. Mrs Hudson – the landlady – hasn't gotten anyone for it yet. Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind, let's see your flat, then!" said the Doctor, a little too quickly. But even though he annoyed Sherlock, he also intrigued him. Someone this hard to deduct must be an interesting person. So he showed him the apartment.

There was dry rot in a corner of the sitting room. Sherlock had of course noticed it a while ago, but not done anything about it. The Doctor noticed it at once. It was like he was looking for it. He pointed at it and said, "I suppose that's dry rot?"

"Yes it is. I'll have to get someone to fix that," Sherlock responded calmly.

"No, I'll fix it, I'll fix the rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister." said the Doctor quickly and looked around. "This is… a nice place." He saw the skull sitting on top of the fireplace. "And you have... a skull. Anyway, it's a nice place!" The Doctor sat down in one of the chairs – the very first chair John had sat in when he moved into the apartment, Sherlock noticed – and smiled at Sherlock.

"If you're going to live here, maybe you should see your room?" suggested Sherlock.

"Oh yes, my room! Take me to my room," replied the Doctor with a sort of happy expression.

Sherlock showed the strange man his room. "This'll do just fine," said the Doctor, looking very pleased. "I'll take it! Ah, you want to see my credentials!" He took out a leather-covered piece of paper. The intriguing part was that the paper was blank, but the Doctor acted like it was his credentials. He held up the paper to Sherlock. "There. National insurance number..." He switched hands, "references.."

"That paper of yours is blank," commented Sherlock dryly. "You're trying to trick me."

The Doctor looked like he had just realized something. "Of course. You're Sherlock Holmes, hard to do that one on you. Well, it was worth a try. Now, are you hungry? I'm hungry." He went towards the kitchen.

"I don't have anything in," said Sherlock quickly and followed the Doctor as he looked into the fridge and saw the body parts stashed inside.

"Right," murmured the Doctor.

"So where's your stuff? If you're moving in, you should have your stuff," asked Sherlock, trying as hard as he could to be polite.

"Don't worry. It'll materialize, if all goes to plan!" said the Doctor, sitting back down in 'John's chair'.

Meanwhile, a VWORP VWORP sound was heard not too far away from 221B Baker Street, but far enough not for Sherlock to hear.

* * *

Amy was so frustrated. The TARDIS just wouldn't land! It would almost land, but then it would take off again. And the Doctor wasn't even there!

She looked at the buttons and levers on the console. "Oh, which one, which one, which one?" she said to herself.

"Why won't you land?"

The TARDIS took off again, leaving Baker Street silent once more.


End file.
